


All you have to do is ask

by a1_kitkat



Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes deserves to have a beagle, Alex helps, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Michael is in Trouble, Past Malex, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Michael's alien physiology sends him into a form of heat in which he must mate/fuck or die. In his desperate state, he turns up on Alex's doorstep in the middle of the night for help.PROMPT USED - MATE OR DIE
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947391
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	All you have to do is ask

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post on the RNM Kink Meme tumblr account here (https://rnmkinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/190309197259/fic-request-michael-guerinalex-manes)
> 
> Also... There's a teeny, tiny line because this is essentially set very early in season 2, it could be seen as anti-Maria but it's not intended that way. Simply stating that Michael's feelings for Maria are different to his feelings/connection to Alex.

The sound of a dog barking was what roused Alex from his sleep. He squeezed his eyes shut, called for her to ‘shut up’ and buried his face in his pillow. It was the middle of the night and he was tired; Alex hadn’t been sleeping right for weeks but he couldn’t quite put his finger on why. A part of him just blamed his PTSD, it was easier that way.

His beagle continued barking which usually meant something was disturbing her, something that hadn’t been picked up by his security cameras. Alex opened his eyes, reached for his prosthetic and limped out of bed. He carefully moved through the house, towards the front door, trying not to make a sound as he followed the sound of her barking.

The house was dark, nothing was out of place. He moved to the front door to check it and saw it was unlocked. A feeling of unease washed over him and he picked up the nearest item he could find with plans of using it as a weapon.

He reached for his phone then remembered it was charging next to his bed. Should he go get it? Call the Sheriff’s station? Call Kyle maybe? He continued through the house to the kitchen where he heard the barking getting louder.

Alex paused in the doorway, took a deep breath and turned the light on. His dog immediately stopped barking and Alex dropped the book he’d grabbed to knock the intruder unconscious.

“Guerin?” Alex whispered.

Michael’s entire body was shaking, trembling, shivering though his skin was covered in a layer of sweat. His teeth were chattering as he hugged himself.

“Guerin?” Alex called again.

He was the last person Alex had expected to find on his kitchen floor but a part of him wasn’t really surprised either. Michael looked awful; he actually looked _ill_ but Alex had never known him to get sick. He was certain Liz had said none of the three aliens had ever been sick. So, what was _wrong_ with him?

“Michael?” Alex said as he moved closer, eased the still barking dog out of the way.

He sank down on the floor in front of Michael and reached out a hand, placed it on his knee.

“Michael? It’s 3-am, have you been drinking?” He hoped the answer was yes because it could explain the state he was in.

“I tried… tried to drink... it wouldn’t… stay down.” Michael coughed.

The effort of talking seemed to have seeped what little energy he had left and Michael slumped onto the floor.

Alex tried not to panic but he’d never seen Michael like this before. He reached over and grabbed him.

“Michael! You’re burning up; do you have a fever?” Alex asked him.

“No; I just… just need to cool off.” Michael murmured as he pressed his face into the tiled floor.

“Get up,” Alex hissed. “Come on, get up!”

He grabbed Michael’s arm and tried to pull him to his feet but the alien was like a dead weight. He tugged on his arm until he opened his eyes and looked up at Alex.

“Please try to get up?” Alex begged.

He didn’t want Michael to see he was scared so he tried to focus. Thankfully Michael listened and when Alex pulled on his arm, he gingerly got to his feet. They made their way to the table and Alex eased him into the chair before he moved to the refrigerator and began to pull ice from the freezer.

His own hands were shaking as he held the tray and moved back towards Michael. Alex deposited the ice on the table, picked one up and pressed it to Michael’s forehead.

Michael hissed but didn’t pull away.

“I’m sorry,” Alex whispered. “Did that hurt?”

“No,” Michael gasped. “But… it’s not… not going to work.”

“You’re burning up. Should I call Liz? Or Max?”

“No!”

Michael had snapped; his tone was harsh but Alex didn’t even flinch. He just continued to press the ice into his skin, watching it melt before his very eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I didn’t mean… I’m sorry.”

Alex picked up another cube of ice and ran it across Michael’s lip. This caused him to gasp and his hand shot out to grasp Alex’s wrist. He could feel the heat seeping from Michael’s body and heard _himself_ gasp in surprise.

“Guerin?” Alex started. “What’s going on?”

“I… I know I… Shouldn’t… Shouldn’t be here.”

“But you _are_ so talk to me, please?”

“Alex…”

“I know you run hot but not _this_ hot.”

Michael winced and reached up to grasp the collar of his shirt but the top three buttons were already open. Alex took another ice cube and pressed it to the exposed skin around Michael’s neck.

“It’s my… my stupid…” Michael gasped. “My Alien physiology.”

“What’s it doing?” Alex asked.

“Oh, Fuck, Alex…” he paused and averted his eyes. His fingers tightened around Alex’s wrist as he clenched his teeth. “I’m… I’m _in heat_.”

“You’re _what_?”

Alex was convinced he’d misheard him. Wasn’t that only something that happened to animals? And in sci-fi tv shows, like Star Trek? Michael repeated himself, only this time there was more pain in his tone.

Alex was dumbfounded and confused. It couldn’t be a real thing… His eyes flicked up to Michael’s face and he could see the pain he was trying to mask.

Fuck… His life _was_ a damn sci-fi show. His alien ex-boyfriend was in his kitchen and the ex’s alien brother was being stored in a pod to be brought back from the dead. 

“Michael…” Alex started.

“I need your help.” Michael whispered. “Please?”

Michael reached over and grasped an entire fistful of ice cubes. He sighed with relief as he pressed the ice to his skin. The melting cubes mixed with the sweat on his skin and Alex had to look away.

“I don’t… Don’t know _how_.” Alex replied. “Should I call Liz? She knows more about your alien chemistry and-”

“No!” Michael cut him off. “This has… happened before and… There’s only _one_ way to fix it.”

“In Star Trek, they have to fuck or die…”

“Yeah.”

“What do you mean ‘yeah’?”

“Oh Fuck, _Alex_! I mean _I_ have to… To get it out of my system.”

“By passing an alien STD onto someone else?”

“It’s not like that!”

Alex looked at Michael as he tried to ease his hand free of his grasp. He looked awful and almost scared; he’d rarely seen Michael _actually_ scared before.

“The first time this happened was during our summer together.” He explained. “I didn’t… Realize it was anything _different_ because… It didn’t get _this bad_ before we…”

They held each other’s gaze for a minute. He didn’t need to finish. After their private moment in the tool-shed had been interrupted, they’d found other places to go where they could be together; where they’d been able to touch and kiss and make love without anyone disturbing them. As a result, they’d barely gone two or three days without engaging in some form of sexual activity.

“A few years later, it happened again.” Michael continued. “I thought it was just a sex thing so I picked up at the pony but it didn’t work… the sex was great; _she_ was great but my body didn’t _feel_ it… the connection wasn’t there. So, I let it get worse, sneaked into Planet 7 and found a guy instead but the same thing happened. It’s like my body knew I was trying to trick it.”

“Guerin-” Alex started.

“It just got _worse_.” Michael said. “When it became too much, I went to Max & Is for help. She used her mind powers to see what was wrong and…” he paused.

Alex moved back to the freezer and found another tray of ice cubes. He was nervous about hearing the end of the story, how they’d ‘fixed it’ last time Michael had needed help.

“Isobel saw what I needed to make it stop,” Michael added. “Saw the connection that had broken through the cycle.” He paused again. “It’s not _just_ sex. There needs to be a genuine connection between me and the other person… Like the one we had… Have… When it happened to Max, he had Cam. Whether he was in love with her or not, they had a connection on some level be it respect or just _I don’t know_ but it was enough and now… Now I _need_ the same.”

“Michael-”

“Please, Alex?”

“Michael… I…”

“I hate this too.” His eyes filled with tears. “But there’s no one else!”

“Well, what did you do last time?”

“Max.”

“What?”

“Max healed me but…”

Alex stopped and looked at the tears in Michael’s eyes. Max was dead; Liz was trying everything she could think of to save him but it was an extremely slow process that could take months, had been months already. If Michael was _this bad_ now then he definitely wouldn’t last long enough for Max to be revived.

“This is the weirdest, most manipulative shit you’ve ever pulled.” Alex insisted.

“I’m _sorry_ , Alex, but I don’t know what else to do!”

Michael looked away and Alex realized he was trying to hide his tears.

“What about Maria?” Alex pressed. “You told me you were into her. Why not fuck her instead?”

“Because I…” he took a breath and looked up at Alex. “I don’t _trust_ that connection. She’s not you.”

“And the fact she’s not talking to you right now doesn’t factor into this?”

“She pushed me away for not telling her I’m an alien. Can you imagine what she’d do if I turned up, looking like this and saying I have to mate or die? She’d shoot me on sight.”

“So, I was your second choice…”

Alex slowly nodded to himself at the realization. He turned and started to walk away but stopped when he felt Michael’s hand on his arm. Alex could feel the heat from the man’s body and he turned his head to look at him. Their eyes locked and he could see the tears in Michael’s.

“Alex, please? This isn’t about choices.” Michael whispered. “It’s about trust and the connections I feel inside me. You’re the only one I trust to save me.”

He stared into Michael’s desperate eyes and hated that he wanted to kiss him. He looked so scared and vulnerable unlike anything Alex had ever seen. Michael Guerin didn’t show weakness or vulnerability but as he stared at Alex, silently pleading for his help, Alex realized he could never say No to him. Not in his time of need.

Alex reached up with his other hand and touched Michael’s balmy cheek. He held his gaze as he leaned closer and their foreheads touched.

“You need a cold shower.” Alex told him. “Come on.”

He guided Michael towards the bathroom but his alien ex-boyfriend just looked dazed and confused as he allowed Alex to lead him through the house. He took him into the bathroom and instructed Michael to remove his boots.

The heat from his body was shocking and Alex was tempted to find a thermometer. Michael kicked off his boots while Alex unbuttoned his shirt. It was a new experience for them as Michael removed his clothing in a methodical way and Alex didn’t kiss him the entire time. During their previous trysts, they’d never been able to keep their hands or their lips to themselves.

Michael’s clothes were wet from sweat and melted ice. Alex pushed his naked ass into the shower and turned the cold water on then he moved away, down to the laundry and threw Michael’s clothes into the machine to wash them.

He made his way back to the bathroom, his leg protesting from not having his prosthetic on properly, and paused in the doorway. Michael was completely immersed under the shower head, the cold-water cascading down his naked body. There was actual steam coming from his skin and his cock was standing at full attention. He looked as he was ready to come from the simplest of touch and damn did Alex want to touch.

If this was some weird way of trying to win him back, Alex hated that he was falling for it but the more he observed Michael’s behaviour, his desperation, he really felt he was telling the truth. There was no way he could be faking the amount of heat coming from his body. Michael leaned against the tiled wall and Alex could see he was trembling again. His back rippling as he sobbed under the water.

Alex moved closer, reached out and turned the water off. Michael’s eyes fluttered open and he looked at Alex who wrapped a towel around him. He collapsed against Alex and buried his face in his neck as he clung to Alex’s thin shirt.

Michael’s body was still warm to touch and he could feel his hardness pressing into his thigh, could hear Michael’s sobs, soft pleas for help. Alex couldn’t say No.

He pulled away, took both of Michael’s hands in his and led him to the bedroom. Alex whispered for Michael to dry himself off before he stepped away and turned on the lamp. They stared at each other, looking into each other’s eyes as Alex slowly removed his shirt.

Michael stepped closer, wrapped his arms around Alex and kissed him. Lips parting, tongues melding, they both moaned into the embrace. Michael lifted Alex off his feet and placed him on the bed, nuzzled his face against his neck.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Alex replied. “It’s okay.”

He pulled Michael to him and claimed his lips in another kiss. They shared deep kisses while the heat from Michael’s body enveloped him in a familiar yet overpowering way. Alex shifted away, reached down to remove his prosthetic and Michael slipped it under the bed, out of the way.

“You’re _really_ hot, Guerin,” Alex whispered. 

“I’m sorry,”

“Stop apologizing, okay?”

“But… I want this, Alex, I want you… And I’m _sorry_ this is happening like this.”

“Shhhhh.”

He reached up and brushed Michael’s hair back from his face so he could look into his eyes.

“It’s okay,” Alex whispered. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around Michael’s cock. “But how exactly does this… work?” he asked him.

“It’s been that long you need a reminder?”

“You need to fuck? So how do you want to do this?”

“I just… Need to be one with you… and _now_! Please, Alex.”

They didn’t need to be romantic or to take their time. Michael was burning up; Alex rolled them both over and rummaged in the drawer for lube which he handed to Michael.

“Fuck me, Guerin.” Alex whispered.

Alex lay back, parted his legs, while Michael poured lube onto his fingers. He pressed his two fingers inside Alex who cried out at the sudden heat. 

“Oh Fuck!” Alex screamed.

“I’m _sorry_!” Michael apologized.

“It’s hot… is it getting _worse_?”

“I’ll stop.”

“No!”

Michael removed his fingers and pulled away from Alex.

“I’m sorry.” Michael said again. “I’m sorry.”

He was sweating again, body shivering.

“Guerin, you need this.” Alex said.

“I _can’t_ hurt you!”

“I _trust_ you, Michael.”

Alex reached for him, flinching as his fingers touched Michael’s warm skin.

“I trust you,” he insisted. “I know you won’t hurt me and that you need this… I can help you. So, please, let me help you.”

“Alex-”

He leaned forward and cut the rest of his sentence away with a kiss. Alex couldn’t let Michael leave; he didn’t want to think what the consequences could be. He was burning up and needed to get _something_ from his system; Alex could help him.

“Fuck me, Michael,” Alex whispered. “Please?”

“Alex-”

“Please, let me help you.”

But Michael was hesitant so Alex had to take control. He could feel more heat than ever before and was genuinely beginning to fear what could happen. There was nothing else to do; he pushed Michael onto his back then climbed into his lap.

“Fuck me, Michael,” he whispered again.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Michael sobbed.

Alex reached down, wrapped his fingers around Michael’s hardness and guided him into place. He looked into his eyes and they held each other’s gaze as Alex lowered himself onto Michael.

They both cried out; Alex from the heat, Michael from the shock and relief. Alex wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck and kissed him deeply. His body was slick with sweat but Alex held onto him, staring into his eyes as he began to roll his hips.

“Alex, stop,” Michael said. “I can’t hurt you.”

“Just fuck me,” Alex whispered. “Get it over with!”

“So romantic.”

“Guerin-”

“I know, I’m sorry. I’m _sorry_!”

Michael blinked back tears as he looked into Alex’s eyes. He bucked his hips, thrusting deep into Alex’s ass and making them both groan. Alex hissed from the increased heat but continued to roll his hips. They moved together, both thrusting, building friction.

“Guerin!” Alex cried.

Michael’s hand sneaked into Alex’s hair, holding him in place as he leaned forward and kissed him. He pressed their foreheads together as Alex returned his kiss.

They stared into each other’s eyes as Michael buried himself deep inside Alex and came. His entire body shuddered as his seed spilled forth, filling Alex completely, but it didn’t stop. 

Wave after wave of pleasure filled them both and Alex’s body began to tremble too as his own orgasm took over.

Alex collapsed against Michael, cradled in his arms as they both sank back onto the bed. Panting for breath, Alex reached up to touch Michael’s face.

“Thank you,” Michael sobbed. “Thank you.”

He pulled his cock free of Alex’s body then eased him onto the sheets before sliding further away. Alex reached for his hand and Michael entwined their fingers.

“Did it help?” Alex whispered. “Or is it too soon to tell?”

“It doesn’t hurt inside as much.” Michael admitted.

Alex raised his other hand and pressed it to Michael’s forehead. His skin was still warm to touch but not as bad as before. 

“This happened before?” Alex asked. “How quickly did it… pass… after?”

“Uh… I don’t remember… It was worse and I was pretty out of it.”

“But you said Max healed you?”

Michael winced and looked away in embarrassment.

“I lied,” he whispered. “Max didn’t heal me… I fucked him but I was really far gone so I don’t really remember how long it took for me to return to normal.”

Alex tried to keep a neutral expression on his face.

“You & Max?” Alex repeated.

“I’d prefer not to think about it.” Michael admitted. Alex rolled onto his back and gazed up at the ceiling.

“You don’t have to,” he said. “But I think I will.” He closed his eyes then sensed Michael moving beside him.

“Alex!” He sounded mortified. He began to shake him until Alex opened his eyes. “Can you please _not_ think about that?”

“Max is hot, okay? Is it wrong for me to think about you and another hot guy?”

“Max is practically my brother, it’s creepy to think about.”

“But he saved your life by doing what he did.”

“And so did you.”

Alex slipped his hand behind Michael’s neck and pulled him into another kiss. 

“I’ll always help you, Michael.” Alex said to him. “All you have to do is ask.”

“Does that mean… Next time this happens…?”

“Are you asking me… If the next time you need to fuck or die…”

“Yeah, I… Uh… Guess I am asking…”

“I’ll _always_ be here for you; no matter _what_ you need.”


End file.
